Sweet or Not so Sweet Revenge
by lilWolvie
Summary: Sequel to Movies,Mutants and Sugar! Scott finds out that Wolverine,Kurt,Kitty and Spyke got him in trouble for their mess and now he wants revenge. But will he get that revenge?? Read n find out! plz review!


Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men! Like i said b4 "How many famin' times i gotta tell ya!?"  
Author's Note: This is a sequel to Movies,Mutants and Sugar! I just got very bored and decided to write another silly pointless fic.  
Summary: Scott finds out that Wolverine,Kitty,Kurt and Spyke got him in trouble for their mess and now he wants revenge. But will he get that revenge?? Read n Find out!  
  
  
Sweet or Not so Sweet Revenge  
  
  
  
The day after Scott got blamed for the mess in the rec. room he finds out with a little help from Jean that Wolverine,Kitty,Kurt and Spyke made the mess. Now Scott wants his revenge and he wants Jean to help.  
  
"Come on Jean, please! I need your help with this!"  
  
  
"No way Scott, I'm not getting involved. I already helped you enough!"  
  
  
"Fine, I'll just do it by myself then!"  
  
  
Jean now very annoyed, left Scott in the foyer and went back up to her room. Scott began to write down his plans on a piece of paper. While he was writing Spyke was just passing by the room when he heard Scott mumbling something about revenge. Spyke decided it may be a good thing to see what he was writing about. He peeked over the couch and started reading then when he read enough he ran into the kitchen to tell Kurt,Kitty and Logan.  
  
  
"Hey! You guys are never gonna believe what I just saw!?"  
  
  
Kitty and Kurt looked up and Logan continued to read the paper.  
  
  
"Well...vhat did you see man?" Kurt was curious and hoping it was just some dumb joke.  
  
"I was walking past the foyer and I saw Scott writing something,"  
  
  
"So Evan what's so great about that?!" Kitty asked getting annoyed.  
  
  
"Geez! Lemme finish! He was writing and then I heard him mumbling something about revenge, so I looked over his shoulder and he was writin' down a plan to get us back for gettin' him in trouble!"  
  
  
"Vhat?! Are you serious man?"  
  
  
"Dead serious"  
  
Logan got interested and put his paper down.   
  
"So, Slim's plannin' on revenge huh?"  
  
They all looked at Wolverine  
  
  
"Yeah, and I know what he's plannin' to do."  
  
  
"So, Evan like tell us already? What's he gonna do?"  
  
  
"Oh yeah, he wrote that he was gonna sneek in our rooms tonight and cover us in whip cream n' stuff"  
  
  
Wolverine smirked.  
  
  
"Leave it ta Cyke to use the oldest revenge trick in the book"  
  
  
"Wolverine so what are we like gonna do 'bout it?"  
  
  
They all huddled in a circle as Wolverine explained how to mess up Scott's little plan for revenge.   
  
  
That night when practically everyone was asleep, Wolverine,Kitty,Kurt and Spyke were hiding in the dark rec room while Scott was sneaking toward their rooms to get his revenge.   
  
  
"Okay, you guys ready?" Wolverine asked  
  
  
"Yeah, we're ready" They all replied  
  
  
The four of them snuck down the hallway to Professor X's room and Wolverine knocked on the door.  
  
  
"Come on in Wolverine" The Professor called  
  
  
They opened the door and the Professor was sitting in his wheel chair reading a book.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well Professor, the four of us were just sittin in the rec. room when we heard some noises comin from upstairs an' I thought you might wanna come check it out"  
  
  
"Alright Wolverine, I'll come check it out"   
  
  
The professor along with Kurt,Kitty,Spyke and Wolverine crept down the hallway toward Evan's room, where the noices were coming from. They opened the door and turned on the light.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh! Professor!?" Scott was standing over the bed with a can of whipped cream in his hand.  
  
  
Wolverine and the others just laughed and Scott was practically speechless. He had no idea how to explain what he was doing and he couldn't tell the Professor that he had Jean find out who made the big mess that he got blamed for.  
  
  
"Scott, what on earth are you doing?"  
  
  
"Uhhh...Professor I was just uhh..." Scott looked over at the people laughing behind the Professor.  
  
  
"You are grounded for another 2 weeks and you are not to leave the mansion after school and you must attend 2 training sessions a day, with Logan"  
  
Scotts mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Logan was really going to enjoy thoses sessions. He was going to make Scott wish he had never messed with them. Wolverine smirked an evil smile as Scott trudged back to his room.  
  
  
As the Professor left Kurt, Evan and Kitty went into the rec room and laughed.  
  
"We really showed him!"  
  
"Yeah Spyke, I don't think he'll like plan any more plots of revenge from now on!"  
  
Kurt looked back at Wolverine who just came in the rec room to join them.  
  
"Wolverine man, that vas great! Ve should do that again!"  
  
"Maybe another time Elf, we won't have anyone to blame things on for a while"  
  
  
  
-The End (maybe) 


End file.
